Kid izaya
by beyond birthday 667
Summary: izaya accidentally drinks a potion from celty and the potion turns izaya into 5years old and the only one who knows how to change him back is celty but she is one a six month cruse around the world and has no way to contact izaya to change him back so izaya is stuck staying with shizuo for six months.but what happens when izaya starts to act like a five year can shizuo take it?
1. how it started

Today izaya decided to visit celty for a chat unknown to him shizuo decided to do the samething. izaya reached celty's house first and decided to go in unannounced. he sat on the couch and waited for her to walk in then shizuo walked in to find izaya sitting on the walked over to izaya when...

"SHIZUO what are you doing here? and don't even think of even starting a fight, because you know that celty would be pissed if we destroyed her house."i wanted to talk to celty and im not gonna fight with you in her whats that on the table?""i don't know"

it was a purple liquid in a tall bottle and it read " do NOT drink"

izy:"it says do not drink so im gonna drink it."

before shizuo could say anything izaya grabbed the bottle and drank it all. suddenly izaya fell of the couch and yelled in pain. he started to shrink but his cloths stayed the got down next to izaya wondering what what was going 20 seconds it was was the size of a five year old and shizuo sat there with his mouth open till he finally grabbed the bottle and turned it around to read the warning lable:  
if taken this will cause person to shrink down to a five year old. there memories will stay incontact but there personallity will become one of a five year old. there is an antidote. but if one is not found then the effects will ware off in one year. please note that the person will not be able to fend for themselves so must be in care of someone until effects ware off or antidote is taken. do NOT drink more than one bottle of effect will be PERMIDENT. if two bottles are taken then person will grow as a normal child. so person will not be five forever.

izaya started to cry and shizuo lifted him up and wrapped him in a blanket on the couch. after putting him on the couch shizuo started to look for celty but quickly noticed a note on the door he must have not seen when he came in. it read: dear friend, im not here at the moment because i have gone on a six month will not be able to contact me so any conserns you may have will have to wait

your friend  
celty

shizuo looked over at izaya who was now asleep and thinking to himself he decided he would have to take care of izaya until celty got back. he grabbed izaya still in the blanket and started to walk home.


	2. at home

shizuo arrived at his apartment with izaya still asleep in his arms wrapped in the blanket they got from celty's house.'now what am i just gonna do ,take care of him till she gets back?why do i care anyways this is izaya.i gess the thought of izaya doing whatever i say is whats keeping me from killing what do i do,he needs cloths.i gess i'll have to buy  
him some later.

i need to wait till he wakes up though.i don't want to leave now and come home to him wreaking the what about work, i'm gonna be gone all day so how do i take care of him? maybe i can just take him to work with how do i explain him to tom.i'll just have to tell him the truth,he already knows about celty and everything so he'll understand.' just then he was brought back to reality when he heard izaya wake up.

"i'm so tired,shizuo what are you doing here and why airn't you trying to kill me?"izaya just looked up at shizuo waiting for an answer."well remember that potion...err liquid you that was celty's and it turned you into a five year celty is on a six month cruse so i'm taking care of you till she gets back and turns you back to normal"izaya just sat there in silence for a moment before a grin plastered on his face."aww is the mighty shizuo going soft.i mean going out of your way to take care of do love me."

"no, i just thought it would be fun for you to have to do whatever i say for six months and since your a little kid theres nothing you can do about it" Izaya's grin faded to a frown."and what makes you think i'd ever lessen to you" " well two reasons, number one, your five do you really think you can take care of your self and do you think that anyone else is gonna take care of you and two if you don't lessen to me and do what i say then your gonna get punished if you know what i example you'll be put in the corner or you'll get a spanking"

"you wouldn't dare touch me shizuo" "oh i wouldn't you really think i'll just let you get away with anything,remember there's a reason i'm taking care of you." "you'll pay for this shizuo when i'm back to normal im gonna get you." "that's so scary coming from a five year old remember there's still six months to go until celty get back. now i have to go to the store to buy you some cloths since your old cloths are too big for you so stay here until i get back"

and with that shizuo left izaya at his apartment while he went to the store."stupid shizuo, you really think i'm just gonna sit here and behave. i wounder how much of your stuff i can wreak until you get back,well i better get started"


	3. home alone,the furious bartender

**dear shizu-chan**

**good morning did you have dreams about me?**

**i know i had dreams about you**

**wanna know about my dream **

**i think you'll like it its so funny**

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea_

_do you really have to bother me in the mornings to flea_

_yea i had a dream about you _

_i KILLED you in my dream_

_im afraid to know what was in your twisted dream_

_with hate _

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**yes,yes i do **

**aww your so mean to me~**

**well i'll tell you anyways,you see in my dream you were my maid and you had to do what ever i you wore a maid .it was so fun to have the monster of ikebukuro at my every whim. hahaha and,and get this...you wore a thong hahahahahahh**

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea_

_wtf! what the hell is wrong with you _

_fucking perv and if i did wear a thong then how in the hell did you know?_

_what do you have some fasination with me or something?_

_with hate_

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

** i can't help what i dream**

**im not a perv and to answer your question when i dropped a pen(on purpose i believe) you bent down and walla a thong (hahahah)**

**no i don't have a fasination with you **

**love**

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea_

_...ummm this has totally gotten akward so bye i have to go to work_

_totally hate you_

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**that was the point hahhaha see ya**

**love**

**izaya**


	4. going to the store,icecream and fits

Izaya woke up in the dark bedroom, the only light was coming from the crack in the door. he got out of bed and instanty his hands raced to his back side."ahh"he rubbed while remembering what had happened earlier "stupid shizu-chan"He grabbed the blanket to cover himself and left the bedroom

He walked into the living room to find the mess he had made gone."finally awake izaya"he jumped a little."yea,hey shizu-chan?" "yea?" he stared down at his feet"sorry about earlier" shizuo walked over and ruffled his hair"naa it's ok alls forgiven"izaya looked up with wide eyes "really?" "yea,hey i got you some new stuff to wear"

shizuo walked to the front door where he had earlier dropped all the bags and picked them up then walked backed over to izaya and extended his arm,"here get dressed, we need to go to the store since all of my plates are gone and we're almost out of food."

izaya took the bags then started to get dresses. it was a simple pair of blue jeans,a black t-shirt, and a pair of black and white shoes."shizuo im done" "ok we'll leave now give me your hand.:" "huh?" izaya looked up at him confused "give me your hand, your well, ... so young now and you could get hurt or lost"

"but-" ""no buts"he held out his hand and izaya took it then they left the apartment. after a short while izaya got bord and let go of shizuo's hand, a plan forming in his mind."oi,flea why did you let got i thought i told you this was not up for debate?"

"come on i'll be right beside you don't worry, what are you my mom?" "ugh fine but i swear if you run off-" "yea yea i got it no need to say it out loud" they walked a little bit more in silence before izaya saw an icecream shop and his eyes got big."hey shizu-chan look over there can we get some icecream?" izaya asked pointing across the street.

"hmmm if your good then on the way back we can" izaya jumped up and down "yey come on what are we waiting for lets hurry up and get to the store already"izaya said forgeting all about his plan and shizuo laughed a little "yea yea"

they finally made it to the store and grabbed a cart."hey flea wanna ride in the basket?"shizuo asked looking down at izaya."no i can walk just fine" "alright then but hold onto the side of the basket then" "...fine"he pouted grabbing ahold of the cart.

they went down a few isles grabbing food and house hold items such as paper towles,tolet paper,soap,PLATES, ect. they went down an isle that ,at the end, had a shelf full of again he went wide eyed and let go of the cart to run over to the toys"shizu-chan shizu-chan look i want toys." "no izaya not now im sorry but im not rich come on back over here" izaya, not used to not getting what he wants because his parents spoiled him, was not happy and when it happened.

he threw himself on the ground screaming,kicking,and punching the floor in one of the biggest temper tanchrumes shizuo has ever seen. people were staring,wisphering, and pointing. shizuo calmly walked over and knelt down,picking izaya up to look at him."izaya stop right now before this gets worse" "huh" he asked finally being quiet.

"were leaving now and going home , with NO icecream" "fear filled his eyes hearing that."no shizu-chan i want it" "guess you better have thought about that before you threw a fit then huh?"calmly he stood up,grabbing his hand and walked back to the cart where he placed izaya in the basket.

after grabbing a few more things they paid and left the store walking back to the apertment and izaya pouted as he walked inside still mad about not getting his icecream."izaya knock it off right now or your going to bed early" "i don't care im going to bed now anyway"he said walking to shizuo's bedroom before going in and climbing into bed.

a few minutes later he nodded off to sleep. shizuo walked into the bedroom to check on him."jeez what have i gotten myself into?"he asked closing the door before remembering that izaya likes to have the door cracked so he left it opened somewhat.

* * *

hey there readers

hope your happy i stayed up till all hours of the night so you guys could read this.i like to spoil my readers. :P


	5. authors not,plz read it is very short

hey guys sorry my grammer sucked. i juat went back and read it. i fixed it so now it should make since if you want you can go back to reread update soon,maby in a day or two


End file.
